Arrogancia: tercer infierno
by Odradek
Summary: Las runas lo representarían como un horrible lobo gris que auguraba destrucción, pero la verdad es que Fenrir había sido un niño. Un joven que, resentido por el desprecio, sintió que su amor fraternal había sido desechado y resolvió devorarse el mundo en una promesa que fue por gran tiempo postergada. Reinterpretación de la historia de Fenrir y Tyr.
1. Lazos

**Arrogancia: tercer infierno**

 **Primera Parte**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, y en general la mitología nórdica, no me pertenecen. Esto ya es de Perogrullo, pero Fanfiction me obliga a enunciar lo obvio, como que el cielo es azul y que escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

Capítulo uno: Lazos

" _La era del hacha y de la espada, la era del viento, la era del lobo, antes de la destrucción del mundo."_

" _Va con las fauces abiertas, la mandíbula inferior rozando el suelo, la mandíbula superior rozando el cielo. El fuego brota de su hocico_."

 **Snorri Sturluson, poeta islandés autor de las Eddas.**

Las runas lo representarían como un horrible lobo gris de mandíbula desencajada y ojos protuberantes inyectados de aquello que tanto reclamaba: Sangre. Sus fauces se describían rebosantes de saliva producida por sus ansias de destrucción, la cual caía en cascadas inundando el Midgar. El monstruo horrible que los llevaría al Ragnarok. Fenrir, el dios con forma de lobo que representaba la destrucción, sería el único destinatario de esta descripción.

Pero la verdad es que Fenrir había sido un niño. De enormes ojos color dorados y piel canela que contrastaba con aquella palidez de etérea luminiscencia de los Ases. Lo habían rescatado, más bien secuestrado, invadiendo aquella fortaleza bajo las raíces del Yggdrasil de un susurrante y marchito blanco, confluyente de hielo y nieve denominada Niflheim. Fue desgarrado a corta edad del horrible seno materno de la giganta de cabellos color sangre llamada Angrboda, seno cuyas enseñanzas y arrullos estaban cargadas de promesas apasionadas de violencia, venganza y devastación.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, aquella morada rodeada de enormes garras de roca y hielo alzadas desafiantes al cielo había sido su hogar; y esa giganta corroída por la sed de sangre era, inevitablemente, su madre.

Sus hermanos, por otro lado, no habían tenido mejor suerte: la serpiente Jormoungandour fue arrojada al mar abisal y Hel al país de las tinieblas.

El valeroso Tyr, el estandarte de la justicia y el coraje en la batalla, se había encargado de su crianza. Luego se limitarían a escribir que se había dedicado simplemente a alimentarlo, pero fue mucho más que eso. En ese entonces era un apuesto y virtuoso muchacho de pómulos altos, mandíbula marcada y largos cabellos que parecían ser un silencioso poema épico que homenajeaba el brillo de las estrellas. Fuerte, bondadoso y sin duda, el más valiente de todos los Ases. Pero siempre había algo indefinible que lo distanciaba de los demás dioses. Un velo intangible y translúcido de soledad. Como era el As del combate individual, tenía principios distintos a sus pares y amaba la soledad.

Su amistad con Fenrir había comenzado en la fortaleza de Odín. Un día, había visto a aquel niño siendo llevado de la mano de Thor en compañía de otros dioses hacia lo que, de no haber sido por él, sería su prisión. Tyr, quien se había auto marginado de aquel saqueo al Niflheim, mantuvo una larga y acalorada discusión con su medio hermano acerca de si era correcto confinar a aquel niño a un lugar restringido del Valhalla. Finalmente se le concedió a éste la tutela de Fenrir.

—Hermano, yo no quiero tener nada que ver con este niño, ni yo ni nadie. Si tanta lástima te da, tú hazte cargo de él.

Todo parecía haber sucedido en un vertiginoso e intenso instante cargado de juegos, risas, enseñanzas y emociones. En un segundo, estaba resignando ante aquella carga de cuidar a aquel misterioso niño que aún no había revelado ningún indicio de ser peligroso; en otro, estaba sentado en un árbol de frutos de cristal y plata, junto él, en los jardines de altar murallas del palacio de su padre, tratando de enseñarle a leer mientras él posaba su mirada en otras criaturas, intentando cazarlas.

Se habían convertido en inseparables. Tyr, quien hasta ese entonces jamás se había lamentado de su soledad, había encontrado al fin una compañía que disfrutase. Podía pasar horas disfrutando el silencio tras esas murallas impenetrables de roca que rodeaban el jardín, envueltos en verde grisáceo y blanco invernal, luego de un arduo entrenamiento en los jardines. Se habían convertido en hermanos. Pero aquellos juegos inocentes de espada pronto le pasarían la cuenta a Tyr.

—Hijo, ¿Estás bien? —Tyr caminaba por uno de los pasillos del palacio con un aspecto deplorable, suceso bastante poco común. Su padre, Odín, ni en la más sangrienta de las batallas había visto a su hijo tan magullado. Pese a esto, se veía animado.

—Claro que estoy bien. ¿Pasó algo? —Odín, instintivamente, miró hacia los terrenos rocosos del palacio a través del ventanal, distinguiendo a Fenrir, quien dormía distendidamente a campo abierto. Habían pasado quince años desde su secuestro.

— ¿Estuviste entrenando con Fenrir? Hace ya cinco años que no lo veía. Vaya que ha crecido. —Los ojos azul grisáceo de su hijo miraron en la misma dirección que su padre.

—Muchísimo. Tenemos las marcas de su crecimiento en una roca ¿Quieres ir a ver?

— No, hijo, lo siento. —Tyr nunca había entendido la reticencia de los Ases para acercarse a su hermano de juramento, por lo que insistió. —Está bien, sólo porque deseo revisar su estado.

El aludido estaba despertando cuando oyó pasos. Se emocionó ante la inminente llegada de Tyr y corrió hacia él, no sin antes dedicarle una intensa mirada a Odín. El dios tuerto por primera vez en su vida se sintió asustado, por lo que no pudo descifrar muy bien la emoción que le embargaba ni aquellas extrañas visiones de un lobo gigantesco devorándolo.

Vio en sus ojos sed de destrucción; hambre de venganza; ríos de sangre y trágicas profecías hechas realidad. Fenrir con una sola mirada le prometió asesinarlo a él, a Odin, el Dios Padre.

—Ya puedo convertirme en lobo a mi voluntad, ¡mira lo que atrapé! —dijo mostrándole una urraca destripada luego de aquel fugaz, pero penetrante contacto. Odín frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo con una mirada elocuente, quien la ignoró. Solo tenía ojos para su hermano.

—Fantástico, Fenrir, eres todo un cazador. ¿Por qué no trepas el árbol y me traes un fruto de cristal?

—Está bien —concedió alegremente mientras se disponía a trepar su árbol preferido con una agilidad impresionante. En su forma de lobo, aún parecía un cachorro entrando a la adolescencia, con sus extremidades graciosamente largas y su pelaje opaco y suave. Mientras lo observaban enterrar sus garras contra la corteza del árbol para subir con una inusitada fuerza, Odín tomó la determinación de hacer que Tyr se enfrentara a la dura realidad.

—Mira lo veloz que es —le dijo su hijo con entusiasmo.

—No creo que sea eso sobre lo cual debas posar tu atención.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Su instinto violento lo delata, Tyr. La profecía se cumplirá si no hacemos algo.

—Sigo sin entender, padre.

—Míralo bien, Tyr —insistió señalando a la pequeña figura, ahora humana, que los miraba y reía mientras se sentaba en la rama más alta, sosteniendo un fruto de cristal.

Tyr sólo veía a un joven enérgico despojado de su infancia. Su mirada era intensa y triste, cargada de ansias de descubrir el mundo más allá de esos muros de roca sólida. Odín, solo podía ver en Fenrir a un muchacho con ojos colmados de ansias de devastación; ojos que reflejan un alma desgarrada por la ambición del Ragnarok.

—No, lo siento, padre. Y no doy crédito a lo que ustedes dicen. Puede ser hijo de todo fraude y de la mensajera del dolor, pero eso no puede darles el derecho de ver maldad en él. Lo siento, pero están cegados por la amenaza inminente que vaticinan las Nornas.

—Tyr. —Su padre lo observó con su único ojo centelleante de sabiduría. Era Tyr, el más noble, justo y valeroso de todos los Ases, quien estaba cegado. Cegado por ese vínculo que le habían impuesto de cuidar —Que luego derivaría en un "proteger"— a Fenrir; pero sobre todo, estaba cegado por el lazo de amor fraternal que había forjado con el tiempo, lazo que nadie le había impuesto.

En cierto modo, esa relación de hermandad se le hizo dolorosamente familiar: Loki, nacido de otros padres, había confraternizado tanto con él, que había decidido adoptarlo como un hermano. Finalmente, fue éste, luego de intrigas y maquinaciones, quien dio muerte a Baldr. No, no dejaría que su hijo cometiera el mismo error que cometió con Loki. Debía separarlo de Fenrir tanto por su bien como por el de los demás.

Los Ases estaban reunidos en el gran Patio de Entrenamiento. Thor se enfrascaba en una lucha con espadas de madera con el joven y silencioso Vidar, los golpes atestados eran certeros y potentes y las astillas saltaban por doquier. Los pies de Vidar eran cada vez más ágiles, por lo que utilizaba esta ventaja para hacerle frente a la fuerza descomunal de Thor. Odín se dirigió hacia ellos con paso decidido. Los cuervos Hugin y Munin se posaron uno en cada hombro susurrándole lo visto aquel día.

—Escuchen todos. —La sola enunciación de esta frase hizo que cesara toda actividad y sonido proveniente de los Ases, quienes suspendieron sus actividades para enfocar toda su atención en él. —Debemos hacer algo con Fenrir, se acerca el Ragnarok.

Los afilados ojos de Vidar adquirieron un brillo peligroso y sádico.

* * *

Esto nació el 2007 a raíz de una historia de fantasía que nació en mi cabeza y que siempre he querido escribir (y que siento que nunca avanza ;_;, porque en lugar de cerrarla la voy abriendo aún más) y una extraña asociación de ideas en mi cabeza. El 2011 me animé a escribirlo, pero lo dejé ahí. Estoy revisando mis historias antiguas y creo que la mejor manera de retomar mis labores acá es desempolvar algunas para agarrarle el ritmo a esto.

Obviamente, pese a estar basado en la mitología nórdica, me tomé ciertas licencias creativas, por lo que cualquier discrepancia con el "canon" (y eso ni ahí, porque hay pocas fuentes y muchas veces en el mensaje oral se pierde y… bueno, es uno de los encantos de la mitología)… un hechicero lo hizo.

Esta breve historia consta de dos partes, así que en poco t° estará en final. Este es mi último semestre de postgrado, así que quiero volver fanfiction, que por alguna extraña razón, después de 10 años me sigue causando una enorme satisfacción.

Saludos.

PS: no encuentro el separador en fanfiction, Dios, qué frustrante.


	2. Ataduras

**Arrogancia, tercer infierno**

 **Segunda parte**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, y en general la mitología nórdica, no me pertenecen. Esto ya es de Perogrullo, pero Fanfiction me obliga a enunciar lo obvio, como que el cielo es azul y que escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

Ataduras 

Vidar, desde su infancia, había sentido una extraña aversión hacia Fenrir, con quien tenía casi la misma edad. Siempre había sido alguien silencioso, lo que le daba la ventaja de pasar desapercibido y poder observar lo que ocurría desde la distancia. Desde que vio a Fenrir, sintió que había algo incorrecto en él, algo que lo llenaba de repulsión y hacía ignorarlo y despreciarlo cada vez que podía. Las pocas palabras que alguna vez le dedicó fueron para tratarlo con desdén, para arrinconarlo cada vez más en un espacio reducido y volverlo más retraído con el entorno que lo rodeaba, lo que lo llevó a compartir únicamente con Tyr. Los demás Ases encontraban excesivos los malos tratos de Vidar hacia Fenrir, sin embargo, cuando pensaban más a fondo en ello, todo quedaba justificado por su origen y la horrible profecía que lo rodeaba.

El trato que tenía Fenrir con Tyr no fue sino acrecentando su odio hacia él. Después de todo, Tyr era su hermano mayor, a quien admiraba por sobre todas las cosas, el héroe virtuoso, impoluto, brillante y valiente a quien todos querían, y con quien Vidar más quería compartir en su gran familia. Baldr había muerto hace años, por lo que Tyr era para Vidar el ejemplo de virtud al cual debía seguir. Sin embargo, él sólo tenía ojos para Fenrir, como si ese maldito chiquillo bestia lo hubiese seducido gracias a un arte oscura o engaño dignos de su padre.

Durante el discurso de Odín, Vidar simplemente se dedicó a escuchar en silencio, con un brillo enigmático en los ojos, asintiendo ligeramente ante cada palabra en un gesto pausado, pero peligroso. Finalmente, sonrió. La perdición de aquella bestia al fin había llegado; aunque tardara, aunque tuviesen los Ases que actuar con calma y resignación para esconder la daga (más bien, la cadena), su día llegaría. Fenrir era, después de todo, un inmortal, al igual que ellos.

Pasó un tiempo, Fenrir creció y su personalidad retraída hacia los demás comenzó a desmoronarse. Sin abandonar ese aspecto infantil que lo hizo tan famoso y querido entre las personas de su edad (confundiendo incluso a algunos miembros de la familia, que pese a que seguían maquinando la mejor forma de reducir a Fenrir, comenzaban a preguntarse si acaso era tan intimidante como pensaban), se convirtió en un muchacho hermoso, fuerte y de rostro atractivo, cuyos ojos emanaban decisión. Poco quedaba de esa contextura enclenque y esos enormes e inocentes ojos dorados. Si bien algunos días pensaban que la razón por la que Fenrir había crecido para convertirse en alguien tan intimidante, era gracias al excesivo cuidado de Tyr; otros días pensaban que quizás la crianza que le había otorgado el solitario joven podría de alguna forma haberlo encauzado. De cualquier manera, el fantasma del gran engaño de su padre, Loki, seguía presente. No podían arriesgarse a ser de nuevo seducidos por un rostro hermoso y sonriente que componían la fachada perfecta para un laberinto de intrigas, falsedad y traición.

El festival de mayo llegó y con ello una oportunidad para Fenrir de demostrarle a todo el mundo lo fuerte y hábil que se había puesto. Tenía la esperanza de que, gracias a sus virtudes, los Ases vieran que él podría resultarles de gran ayuda para el Ragnarok que las Nornas vaticinaban desde tiempos inmemoriables, en el que su terrible padre destruiría todo aquello a lo que él había llegado a apreciar, incluido a su hermano Tyr.

Sin embargo, Odín y sus pares solo pudieron compartir una mirada de recelo mientras Fenrir era declarado campeón juvenil de sterkr-rida. No sólo su forma de lobo era enorme, sino que como joven —porque claramente ya no era un niño— era fuerte, ágil y grácil. La preocupación latente los llevó a adoptar un plan de contingencia aquella tarde, antes de concretar el plan de Odín (que en ese momento, se representaban que podía fallar, dada la gran fuerza que había adquirido Fenrir). Era la oportunidad perfecta pues Tyr, quien en esas fechas se encontraba fuera resolviendo un complicado asunto de ley de sangre con sus leales Valkirias, era tan suspicaz, que podría sospechar de las intenciones de aquella jovencita con sangre Vanir que se le acercó a Fenrir en el banquete.

Leding era una muchacha hermosa, de curvas generosas, cabello como las alas de un cuervo, ojos plateados como el brillo de la luna y un agraciado rostro con forma de corazón. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a Fenrir en aquel concurrido banquete en que el joven era merecedor de elogios —tanto genuinos como falsos— el joven no posó su mirada más de dos segundos en ella. Sus vanos intentos por halagarlo solo hicieron que frunciera su ceño en señal de recelo.

Cuando los cuervos le informaron de esto a Odín —quien se encontraba festinando en la alta mesa dedicada a los Ases en aquel opulento salón— no se sorprendió, pues siempre había sabido que Fenrir le atraían más los juegos y la compañía de su hermano, que de las jovencitas. Jamás lo había visto interesado en alguna de las beldades que tenía Tyr a su servicio. Sin embargo, los demás dioses habían pensado que una delicada belleza podría persuadirlo, seducirlo y dominarlo. Él, más precavido que los demás, seguía adelante con el plan concretaría a la tarde del día siguiente.

Las competencias se reanudaron en el albor de la mañana, con la melodía de cristal de las aves de la morada de los dioses. Fenrir se había estado preparando para ese día, en el que se jugaría la final de knattleikr, su deporte preferido cuyos desenlaces solían ser tan violentos, que los jugadores utilizaban armaduras y cascos.

Sin embargo, la frustración lo invadió cuando fue el equipo contrario el que logró llevar la pelota a la línea de fondo. Desde su palco, Odín vio esos ojos llenos de furia en una secuencia en que parecía que el tiempo y el sonido se detenían. Fenrir, en el suelo y sin su casco, frente al alto guerrero ante quien había perdido, con el rostro tenso y una mirada cargada de cólera. El misterioso guerrero se quitó el casco, revelando una larga y sedosa cabellera que parecía estar en llamas y un rostro delicado, que sólo podía pertenecer al de una Vanir, iluminado con una sonrisa.

—Es Droma, la hermana menor de Leding —le susurró Munin al oído mientras Odín observaba impresionado cómo Fenrir tomaba la mano que Droma le había tendido, respondiendo de igual manera a su sonrisa burlona.

—De todas las jóvenes con sangre Vanir que he conocido en mis años con ellos, es sin duda la más hermosa. ¿Deberíamos hablar con ella de la misma manera en que lo hicimos con su hermana? — preguntó Hœnir, el dios indeciso.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué saben de ella? —le preguntó a sus cuervos mientras observaba a aquella joven que, salvo por su belleza, jamás hubiese adivinado que era parte de los Vanir, quienes reunían virtudes diametralmente diferentes a las de lo Ases. Era alta, atlética y por la forma en que su rostro era surcado por una sonrisa altanera, Odín entendió que no poseía la sumisión de su hermana que hizo que los Ases recurrieran a ella.

—Es virtuosa y su voz es capaz de paralizar el ocaso con tal de que el sol pueda escucharla. Pero dicen que su hermosura está a la par de su arrogancia. No creo que nos sea útil.

"Igual que Fenrir, una loba vestida de oveja" pensó Odín, antes de ordenarle a los dioses que llevaran ante Fenrir aquello que él creía que pondría fin a esa amenaza que cada día se cernía más sobre él.

A tono de broma, algunos Ases le llamaban "Leding", en honor a la joven con sangre Vanir que ellos pensaban que podría domar a Fenrir, pero en realidad era una gruesa cadena que esperaban que pudiera atarlo de por vida.

—Tú y tu equipo han sido derrotados, Fenrir. Pero aún puedes demostrarnos tu grandeza tratando de romper las ataduras de esta poderosa cadena —le dijo Od, mostrándole a Leding.

Fenrir miró de soslayo a Droma, quien seguía ahí, recibiendo los vítores del público.

—Por supuesto que puedo. ¿Acaso aún no entienden lo que soy capaz de lograr?

Ya sea por haber querido a impresionar a la bella joven que lo había derrotado, por ahogar de alguna forma la amarga derrota, o por querer demostrar su valía, Fenrir accedió fácilmente a ser atado por aquellos dioses que siempre lo habían ignorado. Odín estaba expectante desde su puesto, inmóvil y con el corazón en un puño, esperando el momento en que la atadura se cerrara alrededor de Fenrir y lo confinara para siempre.

—Me gusta esa imagen —le dijo Vali a su padre, mientras algunos Ases terminaban de ajustar las cadenas en Fenrir—. El niño molesto, finalmente atado, condenado a pasar una eternidad reducido. Me encantaría que pudiéramos eso con todo tipo de amenazas.

Sin embargo, en el momento en que sus ataduras se rompieron, desde la distancia, Odín, el padre de todos los Ases y dios de innumerables artes y virtudes, sintió un enorme miedo que pensó que lo consumiría por dentro y lo paralizaría de por vida.

* * *

Bueno, el tiempo pasó, y me esguincé un dedo, por lo que no puedo escribir tan velozmente como quería. Recuerdo que fue hace casi 10 años que fue mi última lesión y también me impidió actualizar en fanfiction y de hecho fue el inicio de un gran hiatus. Ahora me tienen aquí, escribiendo a duras penas xD. Disculpas por la demora y espero que les haya fin, lo que quería decir es que la segunda parte se alargó un poco más de lo esperado (¿no les pasa que cuando tienen escrito el final de algo, tienen un espacio presupuestado para "el medio" y se les sale de control? xD bueno, a mi siempre me pasa), así que la parte final estará tan pronto la tenga lista. Y ahora e suna historia d etres partes, tal como el título, jejeje. Bueno, es el título que tenía originalmente, pero sentía que tenía que explicar muchas cosas, por eso quedó en el simplón "fenrir y tyr", pero quizás más adelante me anime a escribir la historia en que derivó esto, así que lo dejaré como estaba previsto originalmente, que era "Arrogancia, tercer infierno". En realidad no es tan "originalmente" sino que surgió después, pero a lo que quiero ir es que es el título "real" de la historia, jajaja.

Saludos!


	3. Hilo rojo del destino: primera parte

**Fenrir y Tyr**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, y en general la mitología nórdica, no me pertenecen. Esto ya es de Perogrullo, pero Fanfiction me obliga a enunciar lo obvio, como que el cielo es azul y que escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

 **Hilo rojo del destino, primera parte**

 _"¡Odín! ¿Recuerdas_

 _cuando antaño_

 _mezclamos nuestras sangres?_

 _¿Cuándo a beber cerveza_

 _rehusabas constantemente_

 _a menos que nos la hubiesen ofrecido a ambos?"_

 ** _Edda de Semund_**

* * *

Cuando Tyr cruzó los muros incompletos de Asgard, escuchó de inmediato los vítores que provenían de las arenas de combate, el lugar donde cada año se celebraban las competiciones del festival de mayo.

—¡Tyr! ¡Hermano! Qué alegría verte por acá —dijo Forseti levantándose de la raíz de un fresno para estrechar a Tyr en un fuerte abrazo.

Si bien no eran hermanos de sangre, luego de la muerte de su padre Baldr y el suicidio de su madre Nanna, Forseti se había criado junto con Thor y Tyr, por lo que se consideraban a sí mismos hermanos. Los tres jóvenes eran, a ojos de Odín, la razón por la que creía en que los tiempos mejorarían, tanto para los dioses, como para el resto de los mortales. El dios padre consideraba que aquellos tres jóvenes reunían todas las virtudes que él consideraba trascendental, no sólo a la hora de triunfar en una batalla, sino de resolver conflictos y encontrar la paz. Eran los ocupantes de los tronos de la sala de consejo de Gladsheim que él más apreciaba.

Esas virtudes complementarias eran precisamente las que hacían tan opuestos a Forseti y Tyr. Por una parte, Tyr, el dios del honor marcial que disfrutaba de las competencias y el combate individual, quien no dudaba en bajar la hoja de la espada para decapitar a quien lo mereciera, era quien presidía los conflictos de sangre; mientras que Forseti, quien por ser amante de la paz, prefería contemplar los animales jugar en el bosque en lugar de ver las violentas competencias, prefería solucionar los problemas a través de la mediación. "Muchas veces es necesario que la justicia se escriba con sangre" le había dicho Tyr en una estimulante discusión luego de un banquete, que se prolongó por tanto tiempo que sólo quedaron ellos en el Valhalla. Eran precisamente las diferencias que mantenían lo que los hacía tan cercanos, ya que Tyr, quien generalmente parco en palabras, disfrutaba mucho discutiendo sobre justicia e ideales de sociedad.

—Asumo que estás acá porque no disfrutas las competencias del festival, pero, ¿a qué se debe tanto escándalo?

—Algo sobre una Vanir que derrotó a tu hermano, quien luego se soltó de una cadena hecha por los Ases.

—¿Fenrir?

—Sí. La verdad es que fue quien se robó la atención de todos en las competencias de su categoría. Dicen que se ha vuelto muy fuerte, Tyr.

—¿Fenrir? —volvió a preguntar Tyr con perplejidad, al mismo tiempo en que la felicidad lo invadía.

Sintió esos vítores como la más hermosa melodía que se había tocado alguna vez en el reino. Fenrir, luego de tantos años de ostracismo por parte de sus pares, al fin era reconocido y aclamado por todos. No pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa, que de inmediato se transformó en una carcajada de felicidad.

Si había algo que faltaba aquella tarde para completar esa perfecta tarde que había sido para Fenrir, era que Tyr pudiera verlo por fin triunfar en el Valhalla. El salón estaba lleno de música, risas, cervezas, y poemas épicos relativos al festival y la belleza de Droma, quien había sido coronada por Freya como la Reina de Mayo, lo cual la convertía en una Vanir a todas sus letras. Si bien aquella hermosa joven no le dio buena espina a primera vista, ver a Fenrir brindar junto a ella lo llenó de orgullo. Ahora que Fenrir había crecido, por fin sería uno de ellos.

Sin embargo, bajo esa fachada de risas, bardos y comida a destajo, las cosas habían comenzado a empeorar.

Odin, ya completamente seguro de que la fuerza de Fenrir, junto con esas miradas llenas de ira que solía dedicarle, ya no sólo a él, sino a cualquier persona que no le diera en la razón o el gusto, eran la confirmación necesaria para considerar a aquel joven como una amenaza que debía ser anulada a toda costa. Desde esa fecha, comenzó a trabajar en una cadena aún más gruesa y resistente que la anterior. Aquella labor les tomó un año a los dioses, tiempo que sumió a Odín en una vigilia angustiosa y monótona, como una superficie completamente lisa que esconde un océano abisal y turbio.

Soñaba con Loki, quien aún seguía encadenado, auxiliado únicamente por Sigyn, una de sus fieles esposas. Si bien ya no podía moverse, estaba seguro de que su lengua aún tenía ese poder de crear laberintos de intrigas y que, por mucho miedo que le tuviese a Thor, apenas hallase la oportunidad de cometer un crimen contra los Ases, caería sobre ellos con un golpe limpio y silencioso, causando una debacle sobre ellos.

Otras veces, sus sueños eran turbios y no podía ver rostro alguno, pero podía sentir con claridad el aguijonazo de acero sobre su garganta. Después de todo, su fin algún día llegaría, solo que él se estaba esforzando en que aún no fuese el momento.

Sin embargo, ante los ojos de los demás, seguía manteniendo la calma. Los Ases habían pretendido aceptar a Fenrir como uno de ellos, incluso asistieron a la ceremonia de sangre entre Fenrir y Tyr en la que finalmente se reconocieron como hermanos juramentados, y mientras recordaban los peligrosos paralelismos entre lo que estaban viviendo y la ceremonia que celebraron Odín y Loki alguna vez, se dieron cuenta de que la rueda del tiempo ya había dado una vuelta completa y no dejaría de girar hasta que fuese finalmente destruida por aquello que deseaban evitar a toda costa.

Otro mes de mayo los visitó y el festival volvió a llenar Asgard de risas y promesas de triunfo. Parecía como si Fenrir les estuviese desesperadamente diciendo una y otra vez "¿Ven? Puedo serles útil; puedo combatir codo a codo con ustedes, ayudarlos en el Ragnarok", pero ya nada les podía sacar de la cabeza que la suerte estaba echada, que la historia se estaba repitiendo, solo que esta vez con nuevos actores. La testarudez de Tyr y la extraña relación de rivalidad que estaba forjando con Droma, añadían más preocupaciones, pues los dioses más jóvenes los estaban imitando, comenzando a sentir afinidad genuina con Fenrir.

Finalmente, bajo la excusa de que les demostrara que podía romper su marca del año anterior, convencieron a Fenrir que volviera a convertirse en lobo y se dejara atar por la nueva cadena —a la que habían llamado Droma, la única Vanir que había podido llamar la atención de aquel extraño joven—. Sus más oscuros temores se vieron confirmados cuando Fenrir, ya con una fuerza imparable, volvió a romper la cadena de los dioses con una facilidad inusitada. Si bien el largo invierno los había dejado hace meses, el frío los invadió, siendo incapaces por unos momentos de fingir alegría por el gran logro del joven.

Fue justo en ese momento, mientras Odín, incapaz de unirse a los falsos vítores de los Ases, susurraba con el rostro cargado de angustia unas instrucciones a Skírnir, el mensajero de Frey, que Fenrir divisó al padre de los dioses, y comenzó a sospechar, por su semblante, que había algo extraño en todo aquello.

Fenrir, quien siempre había esgrimido la desconfianza y el recelo como sus principales armas a la hora de defenderse de sus captores, comenzó a pensar que en todos estos años en que parecía que todo iba a mejorar, había sido un iluso. Nada, absolutamente nada de lo que hiciera, jamás sería suficiente para ellos, pues siempre lo verían como un peligro. Jamás lo aceptarían como alguien de los suyos. Había dejado que lo engañaran a base de halagos, sonrisas falsas y la eterna promesa de aceptación a una familia que no hacía sino pisotear y escupir a quienes no eran como ellos, como lo habían hecho con sus hermanos y con él mismo.

Aunque no era nada seguro, se rindió ante esa duda implantada gracias a la desconfianza que reflotaba en él, volviendo a ver a los Ases y los Vanir como los seres despreciables, tal como le había dicho su madre en sus canciones de cuna.

Debía salir del Valhalla a toda costa, antes de que aquella incipiente amenaza se concretara.

* * *

Tuve que separar este capi en dos partes, no por pereza ni nada, sino simplemente porque me estaba quedando muy extenso, y son puntos que necesito tratar, ´pero no se preocupen que la segunda parte de este capítulo está casi lista, solo tengo que corregirla. Al final tendrá algo así como 5 cappitulos, lo siento de nuevo, jajaja. Me estoy liando un poco, por lo que debo volver a revisar ciertos detalles para que no queden plotholes ni cosas por el estilo. Así que ya sabe, cualquier observación, bienvenida sea.


	4. Hilo rojo del destino: segunda parte

**Arrogancia: tercer infierno**

 **Segunda Parte**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia, y en general la mitología nórdica, no me pertenecen. Esto ya es de Perogrullo, pero Fanfiction me obliga a enunciar lo obvio, como que el cielo es azul y que escribo esto por diversión.**

* * *

Hilo rojo del destino, segunda parte

 _«Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper»_.

Durante lo que restaba de la celebración del Festival de Mayo, Fenrir intentó actuar de manera normal. Bebió con los demás dioses y charló animadamente con Droma. Incluso aquella noche, producto del miedo, las ansias de formar algo importante y el alcohol, compartió su primera y última noche con la joven Vanir. La hidromiel no había conseguido reducir su nerviosismo del todo, puesto que jamás había estado con una mujer, por lo que esa noche, lejos de resultar placentera y memorable, fue para él un compendio de inseguridades y complejos. Sin embargo, Droma, por su semblante radiante y excitado, pareció disfrutarla. Después de eso, sin embargo, decidió dejar de verla debido a las sospechas que Fenrir albergaba. Ahora, le estaba comenzando a costar confiar en los dioses.

Conforme pasaban los meses, la semilla de la desconfianza germinaba con más fuerza dentro de Fenrir. Sin embargo, no había nada que le confirmara sus sospechas de que los Ases estaban tramando algo en contra de él, ni tampoco nada que le corroborara que aquella inocente competencia de romper cadenas era un truco para anularlo completamente.

De cualquier manera, vivir bajo una espada que amenazaba constantemente con caer sobre el cuello de Fenrir, por muy imaginaria que fuera, no era algo con lo que pudiera lidiar eternamente sin volverse loco, por lo que, aunque fuese una simple sospecha dada su naturaleza desconfiada, debía salir a toda costa del Valhalla.

Trató de aparentar que estaba en calma, pero no podía. Veía maldad en cada gesto, en cada palabra y halagos dedicados a él. Sentía deseos de arrancar con sus garras aquellas radiantes sonrisas esculpidas en sus rostros y revelar el verdadero rostro de los Ases y Vanes. Cualquier comentario que pudiese ser interpretado como doble sentido, sarcasmo o adulación, eran respondidos con insultos y amenazas que, si bien eran propias de un niño tratando de intimidar, constituían otro cimiento más para los Ases —y ahora los Vanir, que estaban participando de manera más activa en esto, debido a la cercanía que había tenido con Droma en los pasados festivales de Mayo— para reforzar su idea de que estaban siguiendo el sendero correcto. Fenrir se había convertido en un muchacho agresivo, irascible y extremadamente paranoico, a juicio de ellos, que incluso trataba con desdén y arrogancia a aquellos dioses jóvenes que alguna vez le brindaron su sincera compañía.

En el fondo, los despreciaba a todos. Había llegado a la conclusión de que eran dioses débiles, que habían recurrido a artimañas para reducir tanto a su padre como a él mismo. Sentía que nadie en aquel mundo, salvo Tyr, merecía consideración alguna por parte de él. Eran todos iguales, seres traicioneros e inferiores que formaban parte del mismo engaño orquestado tras las sombras por Odin, quien se escondía bajo esa fachada de anciano sabio y benevolente.

Una carta secreta que le había enviado Droma con una de sus doncellas fue otro de los motivos por los cuales Fenrir necesitaba salir de allí. Quizás no todo estaba perdido y podía empezar de nuevo. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo hacerlo. Necesitaba algún tipo de información sobre qué era lo que planeaban y, aún más importante, sobre cómo salir de su prisión.

Había adoptado la costumbre de esconderse entre los pasadizos secretos del palacio para averiguar cualquier indicio que le revelara lo que estaban planeando contra él, algo que Vidar y Vali no tardaron en descubrir, tomando ventaja de la situación.

—El fin del niño-lobo se acerca —comenzó a decir Vidar frente a un tapiz que relataba las batallas de los dioses, ubicado en un corredor de la segunda planta que daba a los jardines internos del palacio.

—Una lástima que no sepa lo que se avecina, ¿no crees? —preguntó Vali con una risa despectiva—. El pobre sospechando de sus amigos más jóvenes y Odín, cuando es Tyr quien está orquestando todo.

—Siempre fue muy ingenuo, a diferencia de su padre. Pero yo tampoco sospecharía de la persona que fingió cuidarme todos estos años, cuando en realidad sólo buscaba mantenerme domado para no querer volver a casa.

—Pobre —concedió Vali y ambos rieron para luego abandonar el corredor.

Tras unos minutos, Fenrir salió de su escondite, destruido. Estuvo a punto de tropezar con el tapiz, puesto que su mente estaba en blanco. Tyr, quien siempre lo había acompañado, su hermano juramentado, la única persona en la que confiaba... No, aquello no podía ser cierto. No podía dar crédito a las palabras de ellos dos; no era más que una de sus tantas artimañas para destruir su moral, ¿o acaso cabía la posibilidad de que aquello fuese cierto? No, no podía ser, pensó mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla y dirigía su mirada perdida hacia los jardines plagados de vegetación agreste, en la que algunos animales de menor tamaño corrían a refugiarse. Aunque no podían sentir los fuertes vientos producto de las murallas, el extraño aire cálido y tranquilo auguraba una tormenta.

Pero, ¿qué pasaba si todo aquello era cierto? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que Tyr era la excepción a la regla? Después de todo, era parte de los Ases. Con eso en mente, fue corriendo hacia la habitación de Tyr con el corazón zumbándole de desesperación.

Al no tener una morada fija (debido no sólo a que tenía su propio palacio, sino también por sus deberes como Juez de Sangre), la habitación de Tyr era sencilla, compuesta únicamente por un amplio camarote, un ropero y un escritorio. Eso le permitiría salir de la duda lo antes posible. Aquello tomaría poco tiempo, probablemente unos breves minutos. Sin embargo, no quería concretar esa labor. Tenía miedo.

¿Qué pasaba si finalmente no encontraba nada, como creía —y deseaba—? Se convertiría en un monstruo, en un ingrato que en cuestión de minutos había destruido toda su relación con Tyr; en alguien más indigno de su confianza de lo que ya era. Sin embargo, si finalmente descubría algo que no solo confirmara sus sospechas de que los dioses querían destruirlo, sino también que vinculara a Tyr en todo esto, su vida, su mera existencia, definitivamente se habrá convertido en un ridículo fraude, y no sabía cómo podría enfrentar eso; no estaba preparado.

Descartó de plano la segunda idea para encontrar fuerzas para hacer lo que debía hacer. "Sólo estoy asegurándome; sólo estoy confirmando un rumor. No es que lo crea realmente, pero debo asegurarme para poder sobrevivir" se repetía una y otra vez para justificar lo que estaba haciendo.

Buscó en todos los lugares posibles —bajo la cama, en sus cajones, dentro del vestidor— cualquier documento, indicio o prueba que le demostrara que sus sospechas eran certeras y que los Ases tramaban algo en su contra. Cuando la desesperación comenzaba a consumirlo y quitarle la razón, oyó pisadas, por lo que trato de calmarse y recibir calladamente a la persona que ingresaba a la habitación de Tyr y esperar el castigo que probablemente le darían. Pensó que era mejor así, morir de una vez por todas y terminar con todo este infierno que lo hacía desconfiar incluso de su propio hermano.

Sin embargo, quien abrió la puerta era nada más ni nada menos que su dueño, quien lo miró con preocupación.

—Fenrir, ¿estás bien? ¿Sucede algo?

El aludido lo miró unos instantes, dándose cuenta del monstruo en que se estaba convirtiendo, presa de la desconfianza y desesperación. Tyr, el dios del combate honorable, honesto, justo y virtuoso, su hermano juramentado y quien había velado por su bienestar desde que se habían conocido, jamás podría traicionarlo. Se sintió indigno de tan noble compañía y una repulsión hacia sí mismo lo invadió. Comenzó a temblar.

—Tengo miedo —confesó sin poder reprimir los temblores que lo inundaban.

Tyr se acercó hacia él, acaricio sus cabellos y lo confortó con una sonrisa.

—¿Recuerdas que cuando eras un niño y se acercaba una tormenta, venías corriendo a dormir conmigo? Aún recuerdo la velocidad con la que te metías entre las sábanas.

—Sí —respondió con un nudo en la garganta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas volver a esos tiempos—. Tú me confortabas hasta que me dormía contándome las historias de Baldr —respondió Fenrir, intentando calmarse a través de la respiración pausada, como le había enseñado Tyr—. Me hubiese gustado conocerlo.

—Baldr era un gran dios. Quizás el mejor. Si siguiera vivo, probablemente muchas cosas serían diferentes.

—Lamento lo que mi padre le hizo.

—Ya hemos hablado esto muchas veces. Tú no eres responsable de las tretas de tu padre, así como yo no debo escudarme en la gloria de mi padre, sino buscar la mía.

—Hay gente que no lo entiende así, Tyr —dijo fenrir, con un todo de voz desafiante, recordando todo aquello que lo estaba haciendo perder el sueño, consumiéndolo poco a poco—. Tu familia me odia, Tyr. Ellos... ellos harán algo en mi contra, lo presiento. Lo veo tras cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada alabanza. Ellos... ellos me destruirán —pudo decir a duras penas, pues estaba comenzando a hiperventilarse.

—Fenrir, ellos no te harán nada. Con tal de que no salgas del Valhalla, como ellos condicionaron, estarás a salvo.

—No, tú no entiendes. Tú no estás siempre aquí, tú no ves lo que yo veo, tampoco ves lo que ellos ven en mi. Me odian, me destruirán. Por eso —tomó aire antes de declarar sus intenciones. Ya lo tenía resuelto, así que después de eso, ya no habría marcha atrás—, planeo irme de aquí. Tyr se volvió hacia él violentamente y lo agarró con fuerza.

—¿Qué acaso estas loco? —Fenrir nunca había visto a Tyr en ese estado, tomándolo de los hombros con ímpetu y gritándole fuera de sí—. ¿Acaso olvidaste cual era el trato? ¿No acabo de decírtelo? ¡Tú solo estarás a salvo mientras te mantengas aquí, conmigo, bajo mis cuidados!

—¿Y a ti te parece bien que me tengan aquí secuestrado? —respondió desafiante sin retroceder ni un centímetro, sintiendo una extraña valentía al hacerlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no, pero es lo único que puedo hacer por ti! ¿Acaso quieres que tu padre ponga sus garras sobre ti? O peor aún, ¿quieres que los Ases te aprehenden y luego te encadenen para siempre, como lo hicieron con él?

—¡Nada de eso pasara! Ya lo tengo planeado. Le enviaré un mensaje a Droma y me escaparé con ella, viviremos disfrazados en el Midgard, para siempre, como mi padre intentó hacerlo. —Tyr lo sujetó con aún más fuerza, enterrándole sus uñas en su piel—. ¡Suéltame, me lastimas!

—¿Qué demonios estás diciendo, Fenrir? —preguntó con una voz tan peligrosa, que incluso disolvió por completo la extraña valentía que lo había inundado.

—Droma está embarazada —escupió finalmente tras meditarlo unos segundos.

Tyr lo soltó de su agarre, con el semblante compungido y se llevó las manos a su rostro por un tiempo que a Fenrir le pareció una eternidad.

—¿Cuando sucedió esto? ¿En el pasado festival de mayo?

—Sí.

—Fenrir, por qué... ¿por qué hiciste eso? —preguntó con una voz quebrada que, de no haber estado en ese instante para escuchar sus palabras, Fenrir jamás hubiese creído que Tyr pudiera emitir. Intentó recomponerse y responder a su pregunta.

—No la amo, si es lo que preguntas. Pero quiero formar una familia como cualquier otro. Y Droma... ella es virtuosa, me comprende y está dispuesta a hacer todo por mí, o al menos eso me dijo en la carta que me escribió.

—¿Te das cuenta de que por esto, los demás dioses no sólo te matarán a ti, sino también a Droma y a tus hijos?

—¿Acaso es un crimen querer salir de mi prisión y formar una familia?

Tyr no le concedió la razón, sino que se dedicó a mirarlo, con el rostro cargado de preocupación y la mandíbula apretada. Respiró profundamente, intentando calmarse. Finalmente, pudo hablarle de manera calmada, como solía hacerlo.

—Fenrir, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Acaso no recuerdas el motivo por el cual te separaron a ti y a tus hermanos de tu madre? ¿Creíste que la historia no se volvería a repetir, que dejarían amablemente que tuvieses descendencia? ¿Acaso no entiendes que me preocupo por ti? ¿Qué crees que harán los demás Ases cuando se enteren? Porque supongo que ya no eres tan ingenuo como para pensar que esto pasaría desapercibido... ¿como crees que te encontraron pese a que tu madre estaba escondida en una caverna con todas las precauciones necesarias? ¿Como crees que encontraron a tu padre y lograron encadenarlo?

—Yo... lo sé Tyr. Es por eso que tengo miedo, por eso los siento tras de mí, respirando sobre mi nuca desde incluso antes que supiera del embarazo de Droma —pudo decir, sintiendo cómo su garganta volvía a arder.

—Siempre te dije que te iba a proteger, pase lo que pase. Pero ahora, Fenrir, no sé qué hacer para que no te pase nada.

—Ayúdame a escapar —le imploró Fenrir con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, afirmándose de su brazo.

—Me estás pidiendo que cometa traición. Eso... eso me deshonraría. Iría en contra de mi familia...

—¿Y yo qué, Tyr? ¿Acaso no soy tu familia, tu hermano? La única diferencia es que yo no tengo a nadie más que a ti, pero tú parece que tampoco entiendes. Tú... tú no entiendes... —Aquella réplica que había comenzado como una sentencia, se había debilitado en un tenue balbuceo, puesto que Fenrir había comenzando a desesperarse aún más. Ya no sabía qué hacer, a dónde ir. Su mundo era cada vez más reducido, pero sobre sus hombros era un suplicio pesaba más que la bóveda del cielo.

Estaba cansado de intentar pertenecer a una familia que no hacía más que escupirle en la cara. Sentía que nada de lo que se propusiera iría bien, que toda su vida viviría confiando, con miles de ojos posados sobre él y dedos acusatorios apuntándolo. Sentía que no podría hacer nada, puesto que siempre viviría con miedo a lo que pudiera pasar el día de mañana.

Cubrió su rostro con desesperación y comenzó a llorar en silencio, cargado de frustración y vergüenza de que su hermano lo viese así. En ese instante, a Tyr le pareció que Fenrir ya no era aquel joven fuerte y orgulloso en el que se había convertido con el paso del tiempo. Vio que volvía a ser el niño miedoso e inseguro al que le costaba conciliar el sueño; ese niño que tartamudeaba cuando era reprendido, o cuando debía hablar con alguien que no fuera Tyr.

El llanto de Fenrir, lejos de calmarse, comenzó a tornarse más desesperado. De pronto, justo en el momento en que un rayo iluminó la oscura habitación, sintió que le faltaba el aire, que no podía expandir sus pulmones puesto que sus costillas los constreñían cada vez más. Se tambaleó un poco y se apoyó en la pared más cercana para no caerse, mientras sentía un sudor frío recorrer su espalda. En ese momento, mientras el trueno llegaba devastador, sintió que su día había llegado, que pronto moriría.

De pronto, Fenrir sintió unas manos apartando las suyas, limpiando su rostro de sus lágrimas. Afuera, la tormenta se había desatado y sintió que la rueda del tiempo había retrocedido. Tyr volvía a confortarlo como solía hacerlo en su infancia, con una sonrisa cálida, repitiendo aquellas palabras que parecían haber sido olvidadas.

—No llores, Fenrir. Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Ahora duérmete ya —ordenó con aquel cálido tono de voz autoritario que siempre hacia que sus pesadillas se disiparan.

Sin embargo, para Fenrir no bastaban esas palabras resurgidas del baúl de los recuerdos, puesto que los temblores seguían sin poder abandonar su cuerpo.

En ese instante, Tyr comprendió que desde el momento que había decidido acoger en sus brazos a aquel niño indefenso que ahora se plantaba frente a el como si el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido, había unido su destino al de él. Jamás podría vivir en paz si algo malo le ocurría. Se juró a sí mismo proteger los sueños y anhelos de Fenrir a toda costa, por muy frágiles que fuesen, aunque eso le quitase su vida, o incluso su honor.

—No te preocupes, Fenrir. Aunque me cueste mi honra, te ayudaré a escapar. Te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites porque, por sobre todas las cosas, deseo que seas feliz.

Tyr enjugó sus lágrimas y besó su frente, ajeno al cuervo que los observaba afuera de la habitación, tras la ventana. Fuera de esos impenetrables muros, el grueso cristal mostraba a dos figuras difuminadas, cuya forma variaba según las gotas de lluvia que caían en él, deformando la escasa luz que salía de la habitación. El cuervo emprendió vuelo, aprovechando la tormenta para volver donde su amo sin despertar sospecha alguna.

* * *

—¿Sabes Sigyn? Hay una leyenda sobre un Dios del Este que está a cargo de un hilo rojo, que une aquellas personas destinadas a encontrarse, que no puede romperse. Curioso que una idea tan… dulce, sea tan similar a lo que encadenará a mi hijo para siempre, lo que finalmente podrá concretar mi venganza contra Odín.

—¿Qué harás? —le preguntó su esposa, confundida, protegiéndolo a duras penas de la opresiva tormenta—. ¿Cómo lo rescatarás de ahí?

—¿Rescatarlo? Te equivocas, _querida_. Me dedicaré a dar el impulso final, simplemente. Después de todo, ¿quién soy yo para intentar ir en contra del destino? ¿Cómo podemos pensar acaso, que podemos doblarle la mano?

* * *

N/A. Nunca he visto una línea temporal de la mitología nórdica, sin embargo, creo que de la lectura de la Edda mayor, se desprende que Fenrir fue encadenado antes que su padre, incluso mientras él vivía con los Aesir. Bueno, existen otras discrepancias con el "canon" de laas que les advertí antes. Cabe mencionar que Lendig y Droma no son Vanir, sino simplemente el nombre de las primeras cadenas, pero yolas convertí en personajes (so what?). Quizás también me di la libertad de jugar con las personalidades de algunos dioses, pero traté de mantenerme fiel a esto para que no fuera my OoC. Creo que quedan uno o dos capítulos, deoendiendo si vuelvo a perder el control sobre la extensión de estos xD


End file.
